Ingrid Le Feuvre
by Thamani98
Summary: Will Hermione be able to separate her head from heart when given the task of infiltrating Slytherin to discover Voldemort's plans? HBP AU. Rating may change. Dramione.
1. New Girl

**A/N: Hi, I started writing a Dramione fic a few months ago, but I had no idea where to go with it, so it is on hiatus until I get some inspiration. I don't want to do the same with this story, so I have done some planning in advance of writing this, so I know the general direction of the fic. I'd love it if you could review, and follow the fic if you want to be updated of any new chapters. I'll try my best to update every 1-2 weeks. Thanks for reading!**

_**Chapter 1 – New Girl**_

Hermione Granger stood at the desk in Dumbledore's office hoping she wouldn't regret what she was about to do. For the next year she would be carrying out a task set by the order. A task that she wasn't so sure of, though she had agreed to take part. It would help the order a great deal if she was successful, and she would be allowed to re-do her studies if she wanted to the year after.

"Hermione, are you sure that you are willing to do this. If they suspect anything our whole purpose will be at stake, not to mention the lives of people in the order, including yourself." the headmaster frowned. Hermione glanced down to the ground to collect her thoughts, noticing that Dumbledore's hand was shrivelled and darkened as she did so. Deciding to breach the subject another time she went over what she had been told.

Her task was to take on a whole new life for the next year. She would become a new student at Hogwarts. She would look different, and would have to assume a new personality in public, as she was to be placed in Slytherin. Dumbledore had already persuaded the Sorting Hat to comply in her sorting. She would have to get close to Slytherins, especially the likes of Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, as their parents were in Voldemort's inner circle. Hermione shuddered. Could she really cope a year, living with those brutes? Her job was to gather any information that she could about Voldemort's next move. To help the order and the greater good.

Hermione looked up at the older man. "Yes professor. I know what I'm getting myself into. But it will help the order if I succeed, and that would do the world of good in destroying Voldemort." Hermione had never been one to follow superstition, least of all fearing a name, no matter who or what it belonged to.

Dumbledore nodded silently, gesturing with his good hand for her to sit down in the chair opposite his. Once sat down, she took a box of every flavour beans that had been offered to her. She popped one in her mouth and grimaced. "Ear wax." she groaned.

Dumbledore chuckled at the girl. "I was unfortunate enough to have one of those once. They taste dreadful." He took a bean for himself and continued. "Back to the matter at hand. There is only a week until the start of the school year. I trust you have not told Mr Potter and Mr Weasley of your task. Though they have good hearts, I don't believe those boys will be able to pull of pretending to hate you. Have you given them a reason for your absence over the next year?" he asked.

"Yes, I spoke with them last night. As far as Ron and Harry know, I am in Australia with my parents to spend some much needed time with them. They showed no suspicions. I hate lying to them Professor." she muttered.

" I can't imagine how you must feel Hermione, but you can still talk with them if need be, just send them an owl, pretending to be in Australia, though it would be best if this wasn't all too often. Maybe once or twice a month?" he suggested.

She agreed. "Yes. That would be best."

Hermione almost jumped in her seat at the knock on the door. Dumbledore clicked his fingers and the wooden door opened, letting Professor Snape walk into the room.

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, Severus. I trust you have sorted all of the minor details with your sister?"

"Yes headmaster. Everything is in place. Emelie has agreed to be Miss Granger's faux mother, though I will be seen as her main guardian throughout her year at Hogwarts." Snape replied, his lips set in a tight line. He looks just as miserable as ever, Hermione thought. Though Harry had severe doubts about Snape's allegiance, she couldn't see why Dumbledore would let Snape help in the order, unless he was absolutely certain of where the ex death eater's loyalties lay.

"Hermione, during your time away from being yourself, Professor Snape will act as your legal guardian. We have made a probable story that he is your Uncle through his sister Emelie." Dumbledore explained.

"Sorry Professor, but I never realised you had a sister." she said, probing for answers, being the curious person that she was.

Snape grunted. "You wouldn't know would you. Emelie is a squib, who my parents sent away at birth to have a better life in France. She is married to a pure-blooded wizard called Pierre Le Feuvre. This will be your new surname for the year, though as I understand it the decision for your forename will be your own choice. Did you have any names in mind?" he asked.

Hermione thought. She hadn't really been focussed on thinking of a name, though a few sprung to mind, from films and books she had seen at home. Noticing the bored look on Professor Snape's face, she speeded up her decision.

"Ingrid. My name will be Ingrid Le Feuvre."

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat on his seat at the Slytherin table, oblivious to what was being said. His brain swarmed with the task given to him by the Dark Lord, and what would happen to himself and his family should he fail. He tuned out Pansy's rambling about her summer, and tried to think of a way to satisfy Voldemort.

Through the constant buzz of voices he heard the headmaster speak. The words Dumbledore spoke, Draco could have been sure that he was talking directly to him.

"Their greatest weapon is _you_." the bearded man said from the front of the great hall. "Now let us begin the sorting ceremony." he clapped his hands and the large wooden doors opened to reveal the excited first years all lined up to be sorted into their houses. Draco tuned out of the celebrations again. What did _he_ have to celebrate?

He didn't even notice the as the sorting ceremony ended, a few dozen slytherin first years joining the table further down from him.

"And now I would like to welcome another new student to Hogwarts. Miss Ingrid Le Feuvre will be joining our sixth years this year, to enhance her learning." Dumbledore announced.

Pansy sniggered. "Le Feuvre? What a stuck up name, I bet she doesn't even live up to it. Watch her end up in Hufflepuff." the brunette chortled to him, though he wasn't consciously listening to her. Getting no reply Pansy's brow furrowed in confusion, usually Draco was the first to insult someone they thought to be lower than them.

"Draco?" she asked, still gaining no reply; Draco's eyes were on the girl walking through the doors of the Great Hall, giving off an air of confidence as she made her way to where Dumbledore was standing.

Hermione focused on breathing normally as she walked down the aisle between the house tables. She had to make her new persona believable. She had to make the Slytherins like her, and it would help if she seemed confident in herself. Most Slytherins were. Though she was intent on keeping her gaze straight ahead to where the headmaster was standing, as she continued on her way to the front, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Harry, Ron and Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table on her left. They seemed slightly down, were they really that bothered that she wasn't there. She had thought they would be fine, it was only a year after all.

By the time she reached the front of the hall, all eyes in the room were on her. Dumbledore's twinkled as he held out a hand, which she took in hers and shook.

"Good evening headmaster." she greeted him quietly.

"Good evening Ingrid." he smiled. Dumbledore was quite the actor. She turned around to face the students, trying to spot her targets. She found them, near the middle of the Slytherin table, looking at her with curiosity. Pansy Parkinson's face bore an expression of confusion, though Hermione had no idea why.

McGonagall walked to beside Hermione and held up the sorting hat, gesturing for her to sit down on the stool. As soon as the hat was on her head, her mind was filled with it's voice.

"Well, well. Hermione Granger, living on the wild side are you? Dumbledore has told me all about your little ploy, and I will co-operate. Though I placed you in Gryffindor in your first year, and I would still do so now; your bravery shows no bounds, you do have some of the more positive Slytherin qualities Miss Granger. You show determination, and have a want to prove yourself. I hope you know what you are doing by infiltrating the Slytherins." the voice faded out of her mind.

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled to the hall, and McGonagall removed it from her head. She stood up with grace and confidently made her way to sit in a gap between Zabini and Parkinson, directly opposite from Draco, who's eyes were still on her. He looked away, back down to the table as she sat down at her seat, the table of Slytherins cheering as she did so.

Draco's eyes couldn't leave this new girl, his gaze travelled up and down her body. Her hair was a beautiful dark brunette colour, almost dark enough to be black, contrasting with her pale, glowing skin and bright blue eyes. She was slim and of average height. Draco had never seen a woman so beautiful as her as she walked down to greet Dumbledore. He was so entranced that his eyes didn't leave her once until she was sat opposite him. His stomach churned in anticipation as she was placed in his house. Even more perfect, the girl was Slytherin, and despite Pansy's jibes, her name had quite a ring to it. Not wanting to let his thoughts show, he looked down at the table as he had been doing before and let Pansy do the talking. Just because this girl was beautiful didn't mean that she had a personality to his liking.

"So Ingrid, why Hogwarts? I mean your name sounds so... exotic!" Pansy giggled, seeming to like the girl now that she had seen her.

Draco looked up to listen to the girl's answer, catching her eye as he did so. The bright blue burned into his grey ones, and he was in a trance, until she looked back at Pansy.

"I was born in France, though I moved here a few years ago. I have been living at my Uncle's house, so that he has been able to home school me during the summers." Ingrid explained.

"Your Uncle? Who is that? I've never heard of a Le Feuvre in England." Pansy questioned curiously.

Ingrid looked down toward the staff table and back to the Slytherins. "Uncle Severus of course." she grinned.

Blaise almost spat out his food. "Snape's your uncle?" he asked in disbelief.

Ingrid nodded smiling. "Yes, he is my mother's brother, though she didn't grow up with him. She was sent away to France as a child you see. That is where she met my father."

The faces of all the Slytherins near her were in shock until Pansy grinned. "This is great Ingrid. If Snape's your Uncle, you can do no wrong. Short of murder of course!" she chuckled gleefully. Hermione returned the grin. She already had Parkinson on side. All she had to do was get the rest of the group to warm up to her and she would be halfway there.


	2. Sobbing in the Bathroom

_**A/N: Hi guys, the second chapter is here. I hope you like the story so far. We get a little bit of Draco in this, please review and follow if you like it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2 – Sobbing In The Bathroom**_

The corridors buzzed with excitement as the students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin made their way to their respective quarters in the castle. Hermione almost found herself going up the stairs to Gryffindor tower until she remembered that she was Ingrid now, a Slytherin, and followed her new house mates to their common room in the dungeons.

She internally gasped as she entered the room, having expected the common room to be cold and gloomy. But to her surprise it wasn't as bad as she had thought. It was the same size as Gryffindor's room, with a fire burning opposite the door, though the flames were not orange and red as they had been in the tower. Here, there were dancing flames of bright green as the fire. Hermione looked around the room. There seemed to be no windows, though there were pictures of past Slytherins lining the walls, talking to the passing students. The room's stone walls were also decorated with burning torches, that filled the room with light, casting shadows off of the furniture.

Once they were all in the common room, the younger years seemed to take their silent cue to leave to their dormitories in order to give the older students their space, though Draco strode off to the boy's dorms without a sound. Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion, though she said nothing. The group of students that she'd been sitting with in the hall fell down onto their seats on the sofa, offering her a seat beside Parkinson.

Hermione sat down and smiled slightly at the group, feeling quite awkward, which wasn't great considering her new persona's personality. She didn't have to wait for long though, as Pansy immediately started talking to her.

"So Ingrid, we might as well introduce ourselves to you, as we know who you are." Parkinson chuckled. "I'm Pansy Parkinson. Best pure-blooded witch in this castle." she boasted, making Hermione cringe internally. Realisation struck Pansy's face.

"Ingrid, you never told us, what is your blood status? I mean I know you're not muggle born or the sorting hat would never have put you in our house." she asked, still laughing a little as she spoke, though Hermione could tell that she was deadly serious. She hadn't even been there ten minutes and they were starting on blood supremacy.

Despite her thoughts, Hermione was quick to recall Ingrid's back story, and replied with confidence.

"Half-Blood on my mother's side. Hers, and Uncle Severus' father was a muggle." Hermione noticed their noses wrinkle in disgust before she carried on. "Their mother was a pure-blooded witch, though my mother was a squib. She guessed that was why her mother sent her away to France one she was old enough, though I can't say I'm not glad for if she hadn't gone to France she wouldn't have met my father. My father is a pure-blood, though he loves my mother, a squib. I never said anything to my father, but secretly I always believed that it was my muggle Grandfather, that made my mother a squib. He infected the blood line." she lied through her teeth, trying to make the Slytherins believe she had similar view points to them. That would make her task a lot easier. They nodded, and two of the five even murmered in agreement.

"The world would be better off without muggles, no offence to your grandfather of course Ingrid." Zabini piped up. "I'm Blaise Zabini by the way." He then proceeded to point to the other three people on the sofas. "These are Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle."

"Well you all know who I am." Hermione almost chuckled to herself at the irony. "So there must be something interesting going on in this castle. Tell me all I need to know." she grinned mischievously with bleached white teeth.

A few hours later it was nearing midnight, and the group of Slytherins had been telling her all about why Slytherins were the best house in the school, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs being the worst. But the worst three students, who you couldn't help but despise upon sight were three Gryffindor's named Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, a mudblood.

"The mudblood doesn't seem to be here this year though, so you don't need to bother yourself about her. Hope she's offed herself. The world has no need for filthy mudbloods like her." Pansy sniggered, making Hermione's anger boil almost to the brim. Any more of this and she didn't know if she would be able to stop herself from saying something that she would regret. She excused herself, saying that she was tired from her long day of travelling, and went to bed. _You cant keep making excuses to leave every time somebody says something you don't want to hear!_ She scolded herself. Arriving in the dormitory, Hermione changed into a black vest top and some purposefully bought emerald shorts, before taking some of her polyjuice potion before anyone else came in. McGonagall had taken the hair from Hermione for the potion, but had altered the hairs to change her appearance enough to make her unrecognisable. Her dark head hit the pillow and sleep took her.

* * *

The next morning came to soon for Hermione as she sat up in her green and black bed, brushing her new ebony hair forward with her hands, glad to see that she was still Ingrid Le Feuvre. McGonagall had also altered the polyjuice potion so that she would only have to drink it once a day and it would last for fourteen hours. That way she wouldn't have to draw suspicion to herself by carrying around a flask with her all of the time. That wouldn't work after what happened with Professor Moody in fourth year.

Looking around the room, Hermione saw that the other girls in the dormitory were still asleep, so she took the opportunity to write to Dumbledore on her first day's progress.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_ I have settled in well enough with the slytherin crowd, namely Parkinson and a few others in my year. Malfoy has been acting rather odd, compared to the other times I have seen him. He seems quite distracted, and rarely spends time with other people as he used to, Not even Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I feel he has something on his mind, I will try my best to find out more, as it may have something to do with our cause. Parkinson has warmed up to me quicker than I would have believed possible. She is very loud and talkative, though she has said nothing as of yet as to any of Voldemort's plans. I don't believe they will tell me for some time, possibly months. In the meantime I will try my best to gain their trust, and write to you with any of my findings. I don't expect a reply as someone might interfere with the letter before it reaches me._

_ Hermione Granger._

Putting her quill and spare parchment back into her bedside drawer, Hermione rolled up the letter and made her way to the owelery to send it before everybody else woke up. The grounds were empty and peaceful in the mornings, and she found herself relaxing in the cool breeze. She wouldn't mind getting up a little earlier to start her day out here before lessons. It seemed to help take her mind off of the pressures of her task.

By the time she arrived back at the dormitory Pansy and Millicent were awake, getting dressed and combing their hair. Parkinson looked up at the door as Hermione walked in.

"Where did you get off to Ingrid?" she asked, in a friendly tone that still surprised Hermione.

"I just ran to the owelery to send a letter to my mother." she was surprised at how easily the lie had come to her lips. _Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all_, she thought,_ especially since Parkinson seems to be believing it all. _

"Well we've woken up too late for breakfast today unless you've already eaten. Lessons start in half an hour." Pansy informed her, turning her attention back to combing her hair in front of the silver ornate mirror that hung on the wall opposite the door.

Hermione spent ten minutes primping her hair and then she did her make-up, wanting to seem like a confident, good looking girl. Maybe she could _charm_ Voldemort's secrets out of the slytherin boys. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she turned to follow the other girls out to their first lesson of the year.

The halls of the castle were just as she remembered, even if she was seeing them through new eyes. A couple of ghosts stopped to ask her how she was settling in, and Hermione replied politely. Just because she was a slytherin didn't mean that she _had_ to be mean to everyone she met. Just Gryffindors.

Her first lesson was potions with Slytherins and Gryffindors, however it wasn't Professor Snape who taught the lesson any more, but Professor Slughorn, a plump man who rather suited his sluggish name. She was just turning the last corner to the potions room when she was knocked back by two people. Gaining her balance and sighing impatiently, she looked up to see who had been the culprit.

She almost gasped when she saw Harry and Ron, already in an altercation with Pansy.

"Watch where you're going Gryffindorks!" she yelled at the boys. Hermione noticed that oddly, Draco wasn't getting involved in the argument. In fact he seemed to be in his own world, his eyes slightly glazed over as he watched but didn't_ see_ what was going on.

"You don't need to speak to us like that Parkinson. I'm sorry..." Harry trailed off trying to remember the new girl's name.

"Ingrid." Hermione offered, thankful that McGonagall had cast a voice changing enchantment on her, otherwise she would have surely been found out by this point.

"Ingrid. We weren't looking where we were going." he finished, looking over the group of slytherins that she was stood with.

"I know they may be in your house, but you don't need to feel that you have to be like them. You know that you are welcome to sit with us if you want to." he looked at her with pity. Harry, being his usual self, obviously didn't want the new girl to become as snotty and troublesome as the other Slytherins. He was offering her a way out, but Hermione couldn't take it. It would be counter productive.

"No thanks Potter. Thanks for your apologies but I'm fine sticking with my friends." she felt odd calling the Slytherins her friends, though I guess that they were Ingrids friends now, so she would have to get used to it.

She caught the look of disappointment on Harry's face as he and Ron turned to walk into the potions room.

"Ha! You showed them Ingrid!" Pansy giggled.

* * *

The potions lesson was uneventful. Slughorn had given them a pretty basic potion to make, which Hermione found a struggle not to complete to her full potential. She wouldn't make herself act dumb, but she couldn't be quite as intelligent as she actually was. That could draw suspicion. The rest of the day passed by quicker than Hermione had expected, and everyone had either retired to the common room or gone to sit outside on the grounds. She frowned to herself as she recalled that if she had been herself she would have most likely been in Hagrid's hut with Ron and Harry right now. But instead she was stuck with a bunch of Slytherins that she hated.

"Whats wrong Ingrid?" Pansy asked, noticing Hermione's expression.

"Nothing, I just need some air. I'm going outside for a bit." she said, standing up from the sofa in the common room to leave.

"I'll come with you-"

"No, its fine Pansy. I could do with the head space." she smiled as best she could and left before Parkinson could reply. It would do her good to get away from that god-awful voice for an hour or so.

She had been right. The trip to the lake had been refreshing and had put her in a lighter mood that she could have thought possible, despite the situation. Hermione walked back into the castle, deciding to have a wander around before making herself go back to the serpent's den.

The halls were almost empty. Everyone was either still outside or had gone to their common rooms. Making sure that no one was around she sat down, her back against the wall and just closed her eyes, revelling in the quiet. A few minutes passed without a sound

A noise disrupted her from her half-snooze. It sounded like a sob, coming from behind the wall she was leaning on. Hermione tried to remember which room that was. She brought up the map of Hogwarts in her mind. It was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. But the sobs didn't sound like Myrtle's. They sounded more like a man's, lower and more choked.

Hermione stood up and cautiously stepped into the bathroom. She was shocked to see who was standing there, leant over the sinks, hands gripping the ledges on the wall to the side of him.

She stepped too heavily, causing a noise. Hermione cursed herself.

Draco span around. His eyes were red and puffy. It looked as if he had been crying. His face was sallow and tired, blue under eye bags tinted his otherwise pale skin. Seeing who had disturbed him, Draco's face changed from an expression of shock to one of anger.


	3. Persuing Draco

_**A/N: Hi guys, thanks to everyone who has reviews this story so far, I hope you are enjoying it. This is a shorter chapter than previous but there is some D/H interaction :) Please rate and review, enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3 – Pursuing Draco**_

He frantically rubbed at his eyes with the white sleeve of his shirt, trying unsuccessfully to remove the evidence of his distress, and stormed past her out of the bathroom before she could say anything.

_What is wrong with him?_ Hermione wondered, finding it extremely odd to see Malfoy in such a state. It must have been something very serious. Any other time something was bothering him he had complained to Parkinson, like when he was injured by Buckbeak.

Acting on impulse and out of plain curiosity, she quickly followed him out, half running to keep up as he strode through the empty corridors, not to the Slytherin common room, but outside. She continued her trailing of him until they reached the now deserted banks surrounding the black lake. He must have known that she had been following him, for as soon as he reached his destination, he span around to glare at her.

The grey, cloudy sky matched the unwavering anger in his defensive eyes from having been caught crying in the bathroom. Among the raging emotions in his eyes, Hermione spotted fear there.

Did he really believe that she would go around, letting the whole castle know? True enough, she didn't like Malfoy, and he technically didn't know _her,_ but she wasn't the sort to spread people's business around the school. She never had been a gossip, and wasn't about to become one just to suit her new persona.

"Why are you following me?" he yelled, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

The rain had grown slightly heavier, matting his hair down and causing his shirt to his torso, revealing his visible six pack. Hermione found her unconscious mind giving a feminine nod of approval, straight afterwards chiding herself for thinking of such an absurd thought.

Forcing her mind to a different subject, she focussed on the matter at hand. What could have possibly rattled Malfoy's cage so badly?

"I saw you were upset- Well I heard you. Through the wall. Until I saw you I had no idea who was making the sound." she replied, then cautiously, "Malfoy, are you alright? What has made you so angry?"

"My name is Draco." he spat. "And why would I tell you? I barely know you. Just because you have the rest of the Slytherin house fawning over you doesn't mean that I'm going to as well!"

Hermione huffed, slightly empathising with Malfoy's refusal to be part of the crowd.

"Now you wait right there! I never _asked _for anyone to make a fuss about me. And you may not know me well, but if you did you would know that I am a good listener." Hermione countered tactfully. "You can even obliviate me afterwards if you really want to." She added before she could stop herself.

_Great Hermione! You've may have just given away a life of memories you stupid girl! _She yelled internally at herself.

To her surprise, the blonde's expression softened and he sighed in defeat, sitting down on the grass, his legs out in front of him. He gestured for her to sit beside him.

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" he asked, once she had sat down, as if hoping that she would change her mind. She would offer him no such mercy. She wanted to know what was haunting the boy that had tormented her throughout her school years. Curiosity always got the better of her in the end. Hermione nodded and waited for him to begin.

"It all started when I was a child, no older than seven, when I learned of my father's allegiances. He is a supporter of the Dark Lord, a wizard with immense power, who shares my family's views on blood purity. Proffessor Snape will have told you that. For as long as I can remember I have been brought up with the belief that mudbloods are lesser than those of pure and half blood. The only exception I can think of is that buck toothed Granger. She is from Gryffindor house. Though I hate to admit it, she is the brightest witch in our year, and she is a muggle born. I treated her terribly for her blood status, though I know most of that was spouted from the jealousy I had for her. She has friends, good grades and a seemingly loving family, despite the fact that they are muggles. My family is completely different. I was brought up not to show love or emotion to others, only my mother saw through me. Granger isn't here this year, though I have no idea why." he explained.

Hermione nodded, glad to finally be getting some insight into Malfoy's mind.

"That is why I was so angered when you found me- not myself in the bathroom. Showing emotion is weakness, at least that is what my father has always said." he muttered, twisting his face in disgust.

"You don't get on with your father?" Hermione asked, feeling sympathy for him. Maybe he wasn't a complete arse of his own accord. He had been brought up that way. She couldn't forget what he had done to her in the past, but she could understand a little better.

"No. Though he is my father, I don't think of him in the way most people think of their fathers. I think of him as a mentor almost. He teached and protects me should I need it. But he isn't exactly a loving father. Whenever we talk it is formal, and for a purpose. I'm much closer to my mother. She isn't as cold as father. I can talk to her. Anyway, the Dark Lord has given me a task to carry out. It is a terrible task. I can barely think about it without feeling dread in the pit of my stomach, but I must carry out the dark lords wishes." he began to choke out his words, and Hermione spotted a drop of liquid fall from his eye, which he quickly wiped away.

"Because if I do not do as the Dark Lord says, he will torture and kill me entire family. I love my mother too much to allow that to happen to her. I do not want to die either. I must do as the Dark Lord wishes."

Hermione's brow furrowed. "What is it you must do Draco?"

"I can not tell you." he repiled, regaining his composure. He stood up. "I _would _have to obliviate you if you knew that. And that isn't something I particularly want to do, especially with Snape as your Uncle." he chuckled, offering her a hand.

She took it and her pulled her up to her feet. Hermione smiled and thanked him. This was certainly a different Draco from the young boy that had taken great joy in her misery.

"Come on. People will be wondering where we are." he said, leading the way to the common room.

_Maybe she isn't as much of a Pansy as I had thought, _Draco pondered, as strolled back to the dungeons. In fact she was far from being alike to Pansy. She actually seemed to be bothered about why he was upset, compared to Pansy's self-obsession. Neither did Ingrid seem to cling to him as Pansy did. It was as if he was just a normal student to her. Not someone who her parents wanted her to get friendly with, not someone who hated his guts. Just a normal person.

Draco smiled to himself as she walked a little in front of him. She was quite the attractive witch. Her long, wavy black hair cascaded down her back to her waist. She was perfectly proportioned, making his lips go dry. As she turned around to face him, her striking blue eyes stared into his grey ones and he found he was hooked, as if in a trance. How was this girl doing such things to him?

"Draco, Are you coming?" she asked.

Draco realised that he had stopped walking in his observation of her. Ingrid seemed to notice his roaming eyes, and a rosy blush appeared across her cheeks. She turned around and started walking back down the stairs.


	4. Potions

**A/N : Hi guys! Sorry that this update is a little late, and that there is not an exceptional word count. I've been quite busy lately, but I'll try to post something longer on the next update. As always follow and review the story if you like it. Enjoy x**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Progress**

With the days that followed, Hermione found that Draco was less distant to her than he had been before. He often found that chance to sit near her in the common room, or in the library. Instead of silently doing his part of their group work in potions, he now jokingly made remarks about her potion-making technique, even offering her an amused smirk now and then. Hermione had played along, giving her own witty jibes and jokes in reply to his. She couldn't pin point the exact moment that she had ceased to completely pretend, but to not entirely detest the short conversations they had. Though she wouldn't admit it to herself, Hermione had begun to enjoy her time spent with Draco.

The potions room buzzed with excitement as Professor Slughorn informed everyone that they would be attempting to brew a diluted cauldron of amortentia. He had told them that although the would still be able to smell what was attractive to them, the potion wasn't going to be capable of causing people to believe they were in love. The Ministry wouldn't allow him to let them brew anything stronger. The first pair to successfully brew it would be given no homework for the week, and so the room was filled with determined classmates, all eager to claim their prize. Hermione didn't mind getting the homework, but she couldn't resist the opportunity to exercise her knowledge.

She could swear that she'd heard a chuckle coming from beside her as she quickly set about making the potion. She looked up briefly from her work, irritation obvious on her face.

"And _what_, exactly is so funny?" she asked the blonde, who had a smirk on his lips as he watched her.

He grinned, head bent down. As he looked back up she caught sight of a set of brilliant white teeth, filling the upturned crescent of his smile.

"You were so focused you didn't realise that you've got a bit of peppermint on your nose."

His hand reached out to gently flick the leaf off of her nose. Hermione found herself laughing. She looked up and met with Draco's eyes, they deep grey was smouldering. Angry at the blush she could feel lightly spreading up the sides of her face, she turned back to her work, reminding herself to tone down her speed. She didn't want anybody to get suspicious, or liken her to the absent Hermione Granger.

Within half an hour the potion was complete, a good ten minutes before everyone else's, despite her best intentions. It seemed that Draco, too, was very capable at potion making.

"Quite the little potionneer aren't you Le Feuvre?" he commented, stirring the potion.

"You're not so bad yourself." she replied, tapping her nails rhythmically against the table in wait for the rest of the groups to finish their task. Draco leaned forward towards the cauldron.

She watched as his nostrils sniffed in a whiff of the love potion. It was brief and faint, but Hermione caught the flash of pale blush across his cheeks. Hermione chortled to herself. _So Malfoy's got himself a crush?_

Draco cleared his throat and stepped back from the cauldron again. He gestured to it with his hand. "Fancy a go?" he asked, watching her as she too stepped forward to take a sniff.

A mixture of smells hit Hermione, almost knocking her off of her feet. There were some that she had been expecting; Freshly mown grass, new parchment, peppermint toothpaste. But there was another aroma in there that she couldn't put her finger on. She'd definitely smelt it before, but she didn't know where.

Her train of thought was broken by a knock at the door of the classroom. She looked up from the cauldron, as did most of the room. Slughorn opened the door to a first year. The student muttered a message to the teacher and left. After closing the door again, Professor Slughorn turned round and scanned the room. His eyes found her and he called out.

"Ingrid, dear. The Headmaster wishes to speak with you. You will need to go to his office now, do you know how to get there?" he asked.

Hermione was about to nod when someone replied from beside her.

"I could escort her to the Headmaster's office Sir." Draco stepped forward.

"We have completed our potion anyhow." he quickly added, spotting the reluctant look on the Professor's face.

Slughorn nodded. "Yes, Mr Malfoy. You can take Miss Le Feuvre to Professor Dumbledore, and you may as well go straight to your next lesson afterwards, as we are running low on time.

Draco nodded and led her out of the classroom.

"So what do you think old Dumbledore wants with you?" he asked, his voice stuttering slightly on the headmaster's name.

_Why would Draco Malfoy of all people be bothered by Dumbledore, he never had been in the past. What could have changed?_ Hermione wondered. She chose to ignore it and move on, she had far more important things on her mind.

She was thinking along the same lines as Draco, though she knew it would be about her task. But Dumbledore had suggested that they only communicate through owls, hadn't he? Granted, she hadn't sent the headmaster a letter over the past few weeks, but in truth she hadn't found out all that much.

"I don't know, maybe he wants to see how I'm settling in?" she offered uneasily. Draco snickered.

"More than likely, he'll want to see if you've been turned into a stereotypical Slytherin." he said bitterly.

"I highly doubt that Draco, though I do think it's rather odd to be asked to the Headmaster's office like this. I'll let you know what it is all about in the common room later."

They turned a corner, and Hermione recognised the corridor as being the one that lead to Dumbledore's office. They came to a halt at the gargoyle.

"How do I get in?" Hermione asked ,feigning naïvety.

Draco sighed.

"Slughorn didn't give you the password did he?"

"No." Hermione replied. "What do we do now?"

Draco shrugged as someone turned the corner into the corridor.

"Mr Malfoy! Miss Le Feuvre, what are you both doing out of class?" Professor McGonagall's shrill voice called out as she neared them.

"Professor Dumbledore asked for me to come to his office professor, but I can't seem to get into the office." Hermione explained.

"Ah, I see. Very well. Mr Malfoy, you can go to your next lesson now." McGonagall replied curtly.

Draco nodded, looked towards Hermione, and turned to walk away.

"Well that is unlike Mr Malfoy. Maybe he has grown up after all." the Professor observed, seemingly to herself. She turned back to Hermione.

"How are you Ingrid? Settling in well I hope." she asked.

"I'm fine, thank you Professor." Hermione replied.

Noting that the conversation wasn't going to go further, McGonagall passed her to face the gargoyle.

"Lemon Drops!" she exclaimed, and at once the gargoyle began to spin slowly upwards, revealing a spiral staircase.

"Professor Dumbledore's office is at the top of that staircase. Have a good day Miss Le Feuvre."

Hermione mounted the staircase and walked up towards the office.


End file.
